


9.Drive

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Gabriel is literally only here for a second, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Street Racing, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, forgive me Father for I have sinned, plz practice safe sex kids, this just might be the dirtiest thing i've ever written, what is a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	9.Drive

**Drive**

**8:45 PM**

"You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?"

I nodded."Yeah I'll be alright Gabriel."I tell him.It's not like this is the first time this has happened. 

He just shrugs."Okay,anyway see you later."He says as he walks out the door.

_Finally._


End file.
